


So Beautiful to Me

by galapagos



Series: Dear hearts and gentle people [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent can't believe that the Sole Survivor thinks he beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Beautiful to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to put this in the series when it was originally posted. *facepalm*

“Hi, beautiful!” Rosie hummed in Kent’s ear. He sat up, having fallen asleep at his desk.

 

“Rosie! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,”  he apologized. “I was waiting for you and I just nodded off.”

 

Rosie leaned against his desk, “No need to apologize!  It’s late, took me forever to get here.”

 

She reached out and caressed Kent’s cheek, “I missed you, beautiful.”

 

“Aw, jeez Rosie,” Kent flushed, “I’m not beautiful. I mean, look at me.” He turned away, not able to meet her gaze. He was a ghoul. He knew how he looked. Most smooth skins would barely look at him. Rosie though, she didn’t even seem to notice. She was lovely, perfect even. Why would she want him?

 

“Kent,” Rosie said seriously, “You are one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met. You’re," she stopped for a moment waving one hand vaguely like she was trying to paint, "You're like bright sunlight against closed eyelids after a long, dark night: bright, warm, and wonderful.” She leaned in and kissed him gently.

 

Kent blinked, the awe apparent on his face.

 

Rosie moved onto his lap, draping her arms around his neck, “Now that I’m done being ridiculously poetic, how about you kiss me?”

  
Kent moved his arms around Rosie’s waist, “I think I can do that.”


End file.
